


Slumber

by Blackestfang



Series: Accursed!au [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackestfang/pseuds/Blackestfang
Summary: Prompto hates sleep.





	

Prompto doesn’t sleep, he has no need nor desire. Sleep was nothing but horrible memories flashing in his mind, memories of centuries past. Hiding his secret however was difficult, humans need sleep, as far as his friends knew he was human so sleep was something more forced on him. Slowly shutting his eyes he dreads the dreams awaiting him.

\-----  
The last corpse fell down the hill, three bodies that made, sitting and waiting to be consumed or decomposed. Prompto takes out a handkerchief stolen from one of the bodies wiping the blood off his hands and face, turning away he walks back to the house were the three were living. Walking inside Ardyn sat legs crossed sipping some of the tea they had been drinking with their lunch, the table and food was covered in blood but Ardyn didn’t seem to care.

Prompto approaches kneeling, “The bodies have been moved.”

Aryn sets the tea down, “No need to kneel. Besides if we wish to make base here until we are forgotten we should clean up.”

“Didn’t stop you from helping yourself to tea.”

Ardyn shrugs getting up, “Matters not we shall live here for the next hundred years before moving out for our next step.”

\---

Prompto wakes up, not a violent dream, but still what he had done. He looks at his hands they were shaking violently. He sits up, Noct laid next to him arms around his waist. Prompto smiles running his fingers through his ebony locks, at least he was able to sleep peacefully. The daemon looks at the Carbuncle statue on Noct’s side, course that also helped the prince sleep peacefully, he would be lying if he hadn’t thought of snatching it and putting it in the middle of them. Sadly though it would just be a clue for Noct to discover what he really was, he wouldn’t let that happen, not yet at least. Maybe one day.

The next time he’s forced to sleep is on a camping trip with Gladio and Ignis, yes the point of the trip was so he and Noct could learn how to survive in the wild if the need should come up. Prompto already knew all this yet pretended to struggle with some tasks Gladio would groan saying the tasks were the easiest he could do. Noct would come over ‘helping’ him out getting all the work done, course night would set, Prompto would be forced to sleep. The risk of someone waking in the night to see him awake and ask questions there was only so many lies one man could juggle.

\---

“NO! NO! PLEASE!” The man begs scooting away. “I HAVE A FAMILY! PLEASE DO-” His pleas were silenced with a dagger plunging into his throat. Prompto grabbed the mans’ shoulder holding him still as he pulled the dagger out only to plunge it back in stabbing him repeatedly blood splatting against his face and clothes.

“Overkill isn’t that Prompto?”

Prompto let go of the man letting him fall over his head barely on his shoulders, “He deserved it.”

“You’re covered in blood now though.”

“I can clean up before returning to town, also need to dump the body’ he glares back at the body eyes changing to pitch black for a moment in anger. “He dared to call you a beggar.”

A woman screams, they turn to see a woman trembling, “Ww..What the..oh god.”

Prompto summons his bow drawing is back making an arrow appear. She screams running only to have Prompto fire the arrow it landing in her back making her collapse. He walks up switching to a dagger grabbing her shoulder raising it high.

\---

Prompto jolts up panting, his body shaking, sweat rolling down his face. He looks at his hand tensing up, the he summoned the dagger in his sleep. He dismisses it getting up, air, he needed air. Hurrying out of the tent he sits outside looking at his hands panting hands trembling, he balls his hands up hugging himself trying to calm down.

Noct was engaged to Luna now, making camp as they were on their way to take out a dualhorn Dave asked them to kill. Ignis made them dinner sitting around the campfire eating and joking, it helped put Prompto’s mind at ease, he would need it. He would have to sleep tonight, which murder would play in his head today? What mistake would he watch? His hands were shaking a bit at the thought.

“Prom? You okay?” Noct asks.

“I..I’m fine..”

“You’re lying.”

Prompto sighs, “Sorry..Nerves I guess.” They all get in the tent lying down. Prompto lays there looking up at the top of the tent. He shuts his eyes forcing himself to sleep.

\---

The arrow flys through the air, going through the eye of the man, he screams in pain as another goes through his chest. Prompto lowers his bow dismissing it, looking at the pile of bodies that once were simple travelers.

“Targets elimnated my lord.”

“Good job, make sure to search them all.”

Prompto bows, “Yes sire.” he goes to the pile of bodies searching through taking all the money and tools.A hand grabs Prompto’s arm shaking, he glares down, one of the men was barely alive, Prompto call his dagger, “Pest.” He plunges it into the man’s skull.  
\--  
Prompto sits up in a jolt once again trembling. He checks his hands, no dagger at least. He holds his stomach feeling sick. Tears fall frm his face, he hated himself..

“Prompto?”

He turns his head to see Noct sitting up, “Oh..uh Noct..”

“You okay?”

“I’m..I’m fine, bad dream.”

Noct grabs his arm pulling him close into a hug, “It’s okay. I’m here.”

Prompto smiles hugging him back, “Yeah...thanks..” At least here with Noct he felt calm, even if he was a murderer.


End file.
